It is known to provide a slide and strap assembly wherein a garment such as a brassiere or another undergarment having adjustability of the shoulder straps, has its strap bonded to one side of a central bar of a slide such that another portion of the strap passes through the slots of the slide and the opposite side of that central bar.
The strap may loop through a ring which is bonded to one part of the garment and the end of the portion of the strip which slips through the slide may be anchored to another portion of the garment, e.g. the back thereof.
While a strip and slide assembly of this type is comparatively flat, the region at which an end of the strap is attached to the slide may rub against the body and become frayed or peel away.